creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Senjumaru Shutara/Archive 6
Hello I am interested in deleting my page "My Home Forever" I wish to take it off so I can fix it. I'm new here so would you mind helping me? subst Please always substitute talk page warnings. LOLSKELETONS (talk) 00:25, June 1, 2014 (UTC) I'm so sorry Callie :( Hey Callie, um, I'm really sorry about what I was saying, I was just really mad bc they called me a rp nutcase and a caps lock idiot. I was wondering if maybe I could have a second chance? I promise it won't happen again! CreepypastaAsuna (talk) 07:37, June 1, 2014 (UTC)Asuna Please Please reply if you have an answer. :( because I actually had a friend I was talking to on there. CreepypastaAsuna (talk) 07:40, June 1, 2014 (UTC)Asuna Why did you delete my story? I worked hard on that story. It was for fright. Just like the CreepyPasta Help Forum said to do.Never More (talk) 21:14, June 1, 2014 (UTC) I tried to Make it more spaced but it turned out like that. Since you're a admin, Could you help me? I need Hints and tips on how to do such a thing. Need To Talk Hey there. I need to talk to you but well, as you might be able to tell due to my profile, I can't get on the chat yet. I was wondering if you could possibly leave me an email or message if I give you my email or facebook or something. Not everyone should exactly read or even know the thing I need to discuss. If you're willing to email me or something, let me know and I'll reply with a link / email Ban Portal for all! ( Leave a message ) 09:18, June 2, 2014 (UTC) Welcome Message Say, when you leave those welcome messages on every new user page does it just automatically post with a random admins name or do you manually copy/paste the same message on every new user page? It's one of those things I've always wondered.. Like where socks go in the dryer. Love BrokenSquid 09:14, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Making RE:'s Hey, when you do the RE:'s on talk pages, make sure you add a number/how many RE:'s there are, or at least the topic.. I went on your contributions, clicked on Squid's talk page, because look at this: User talk:BrokenSquid#RE: It takes you to Nick's RE:. Just make sure you do add on to that stuff. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 16:50, June 3, 2014 (UTC) :Oh yeah. And the collaboration has been moved to a different wiki. Brian said on the thread. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 19:31, June 3, 2014 (UTC) Temporary rights. Is this the perfect time for temporary rights? It's 1 in the morning and there's Devin and Maria left. If you are to ask me why, I just love working at 1 AM onwards. Ahri-chan Let's talk! ♥ Thanks for editing my story. I really like what you did. Just Curious You do know that when a new user that blanks his or her article, it means that they might want their article deleted, but they might be afraid to request an administrator to delete it, or that they think that there are no admins. Just curious. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 23:37, June 8, 2014 (UTC) :No it wasn't. I checked the history of Alice is Hungry, and the author of it (or uploader) blanked it. I'm actually looking at it right now, and I am sure that the author blanked it for that reason, or was curious on how to delete it (or just don't know what is happening), or that the person who wrote it asked the uploaded to delete it, or that the uploader didn't want to get sued for plagiarism. And another thing is that why undo a lot of stuff, when there's rollback? I do know that you have AJAX undo, but I would only use that when the recent revision is shit, while the previous revision is good, and the person who made those edits edited the page twice in a row. That's what I do. Rollback, for me, is to be used when there's the revisions the user made are bad, or that the recent revision is terrible. Not telling you to stop, but I am just curious as to why you don't rollback stuff? Faster and easier? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 00:40, June 9, 2014 (UTC) ::Ah. Alright. Either way, both ways (rollbacking and undoing) are fast, unless if you're using the original undo (which I know you are not, since you have AJAX undo). But, anyways, carry on. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 00:47, June 9, 2014 (UTC) Thanks, But... Well, first, I don't classify my writing as quality. Maybe it is better than the majority of deleted pastas pasted to this site, but I'm no John Steinback and I doubt I will ever be. When I hear that my writing is 'good', I disagree. I know better authors and there are way better pastas on this site than any of mine. I haven't even made that many to begin with. Second, I'm irresponsible and lazy in general. You looked at my blog post ranting about graduation ceremonies, and in the past I've wasted others' time and made myself look stupid by asking in the forums why my story was deleted. Also, I don't even know what a rollback is, so it's doubtful I'm qualified to be one. I know I haven't been on here too long. It's not that I don't want to help out, it's that I don't believe myself able to handle an advanced responsibility than the ones I already have as a contributor. I'll let you know if my opinion changes, and until then, contact me if you have any feedback. Thank you in advance. CassistRabbit (talk) 17:36, June 9, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit Jagovruni9 here. Sorry about that, still getting used to the editing here. Jagov_Runi 1X 23:48, June 9, 2014 (UTC) A Little Favor Hey. Can you come on to chat for a little while, if you can (if I am on, that is). I have no idea what to do on a certain situation, and I need your opinion on whether or whether not to do. So, yeah. Can you? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 03:17, June 10, 2014 (UTC) I need help editing my story Peter/Matthew LifeMelter (talk) 00:05, June 11, 2014 (UTC) LIfeMelter Edits Good to see you pulling a marathon with edits on the site again. Thinking of running for bcrat? Mystreve (talk) 01:47, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :That blows. I can't even imagine editing on here without a proper keyboard. :Mystreve (talk) 02:08, June 11, 2014 (UTC) ::HA. Coming from you, that's pretty funny, Cal. XD ::Mystreve (talk) 02:14, June 11, 2014 (UTC) Please Read Princess Hello Princess, My creepypasta "Crooked Man" was deleted by you. I am not mad, and I reuploaded trying to fix the problem that you said it had. But you deleted it again. I am just asking if I could reupload it without any problems. Why did you delete my story? ^^ Taycie xoxo (talk) 05:37, June 11, 2014 (UTC)Taycie_xoxo Were do I get a ban appeal? Umm... Hello I am wondering were I can get an appeal for 6/11/14 3:40 Thank BigBob123 (talk) 07:44, June 11, 2014 (UTC)BigBob123 Thanks for telling me ho long the ban was Thanks BigBob123 (talk) 08:09, June 11, 2014 (UTC)BigBob123 I have a question. Why do you keep deleting my pastas? Am I doing something wrong. Please tell me. A Favor Can you leave your opinion on this thread please, thanks. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 23:19, June 11, 2014 (UTC) :Also, another favor. Leave an opinion on this thread too, thanks again. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 00:06, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Pasta Help?? Hi Callie! I`m a new member and I just joined today. But I want to write a pasta. I know there is a page about how to write a pasta but I`m scared my pasta wont be good enough. And I`m scared my hard work and effort will be deleted or not liked by others even though I really enjoy it and am really proud of my work. Even though I`ve just joined I`ve been thinking about it for a while now and pondering in my mind what my pasta should be about for a few months now. Anyways I was just wondering if you have any advice or anything to share. Thank you for your time.~LittleMissCheshire~ (talk) 02:56, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Yeehaw Hey, mind coming on to chat and promoting a temp. You're the only admin, other than our dead Cleric, that's active. So, can you? I'm getting tired, and wanna go to bed soon. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 06:40, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :Well that's pretty nice right there, considering the fact that the chat will be modless until someone shows up after Noah or myself leave. Also, I saw that you added a board on Spinpasta. Might editing the Wikinavigation as well, since I'm on the kindle. Remove the apps, but don't delete them. I'll archive it in the morning. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 06:49, June 12, 2014 (UTC) I'm learnding! Yeah, I just figured out that little nugget of wisdom when I noticed how quickly you were able to re-format stories. Thanks! :Yup, I got a list of those templates. I decided to type it out as it was the user's second infraction (Re-uploading a previously deleted Slenderman story) and I like doing a personalized message with reasons when I have to ban someone. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:51, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Hello I'm super new here. I've tried to post a story twice and both times they got deleted. Understandably so. They looked very bad when I copied and pasted them, and I really don't know how to use this site yet so that's probably why. Anyways, just wanted to say sorry for posting badly formatted things and hopefully I get the hang of this soon. In Word it looks so good! But yeah, I don't really know what I'm doing. Januarytenth (talk) 07:23, June 12, 2014 (UTC)Justin Another Favor Megafan's name on Spinpasta is not turning green. Can you fix this, please (big puppy eyes full of hope) Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 17:59, June 12, 2014 (UTC) :Thankyou! Also, just to alert you. The inactivity guidelines on Trollpasta are enacted, because Goddy insisted me to enact them. So, yeah. Just keep up the minimal edits on what is expected by an administrator, and not do a Pancakes, so that I wouldn't really give you a warning on inactivity over there. I told Plank about this as well, all he said was "ok". Also, I actually got rid of some articles in the uncategorized pages for you. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 21:14, June 12, 2014 (UTC) ::Actually. Can you help out with Creepypasta and Trollpasta at the same time, please? Spinpasta I'm not really that worried about, but this site and Trollpasta really does need a clean-up, since you're doing the part over here, and I've been doing the part over there all day (and hardly having a break), can you actually help out with both wikis? And not, oh... edit 6 pages on there and go back (since that counts as lightly editing). So, please, work on both (shows puppy eyes) Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 21:28, June 12, 2014 (UTC) Did I Miss Something? I posted an appeal to the Spinoff about a day ago and it hasn't been looked at yet. Do I need to let an admin know in order to appeal there? CassistRabbit (talk) 00:40, June 13, 2014 (UTC)CassistRabbit Hello Princess of creepypasta~ I am a newbe here to the wiki but i am on here quiet a lot readding a lot of creepypastas! its nice to get to say hello and im here! Nightengale (talk) 02:25, June 13, 2014 (UTC) Nightengale Hello yes how are you, im new all this ive done a pasta but im not sure on any adjustments i need to make or should could you help please if thats ok ? thankyou Douglas.cartner (talk) 02:37, June 14, 2014 (UTC)SOAP Dear miss, thanks for offering help. My first story "The Renter" was deleted due to it not fitting the standards of quality. Understandble since I am Dutch and English is not my first language. It held spelling and crammatical errors. Now I revised it and placed it on the Writers Help page to get some feedback and possible comment to improve. However, no one seems to read it and I do not want to place it on the Wiki only to get it deleted again. Would you care looking over it and saying whether or not it's ready to be published? /*Can you help?*/ Can you help Dear Miss, thank you for offering help. My first story "The Renter" was deleted due to spelling and grammar errors. Understandble since I'm Dutch and English is not my main language. I've edited the story and placed it on Writers Workshop although no one seems to read it. Would you care to check it out and say wether or not it's ready to go on the main Wiki? I really don't want to have it removed again. Thanks in advance, Noah Glimmerveen (talk ) 16:32, June 15 2014 (UTC)Asuna sorry, I'm pretty new when it comes to using a website to write creepypasta, and I understand how to make a page and stuff, but can you explain to me the badges and people editing and stuff like that? Plus, what is with the blog posts? thought it had said you could make a pasta with that.....? Hatoriliksetea (talk) 15:54, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Beep Bop Betty Boop Mind leaving an opinion on this thread, please? http://spinpasta.wikia.com/wiki/Thread:14322 Thanks ahead of time. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 21:33, June 15, 2014 (UTC) Hai der Mind coming on to the chat whenever you get this, whenever I am on. I actually need your view on some help. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 05:51, June 16, 2014 (UTC) :Actually, nevermind on today. Why not tomorrow. It does have to deal with a site, and I actually do need some help on making a decision on what I should do. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 06:05, June 16, 2014 (UTC) Just coming back here to ask you to come on to the chat, so that I can ask you a decision that I should make or not. I have no clue on what to do on this, but I do need your word on this. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 15:00, June 16, 2014 (UTC) I would like to know who wrote this page you deleted http://creepypasta.wikia.com/wiki/The_Pretty_Bitch Thanks if you can Scynder (talk) 04:21, June 17, 2014 (UTC)Scynder So... So, how does the right thread work on Spinpasta? Does it work like how MLP and the Spongebob wiki manages their rights, where an admin suggests a user and people vote on it? Because I see that you're promoting users (some that may be good, others that just partake in discussions), while I just promoted one user. And another question. Rather than just wasting my time and posting responses that may or may not be responded on the intended wiki, do you just want me to just message you here about my questions and responses towards a certain wiki? Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 04:36, June 17, 2014 (UTC) :Ah, alrighty then. I'll just throw my two cents and say that I would love it that if the rights were to be handled that way. An administrator suggests the user that is eligible for the right, and users vote whether the user gets the right or not. Kind of like regurgitating the apps process, but only through thread. Except the administrator suggests their name, and let users vote. The only thing that I would think would be acceptable to highlight the thread if it were multiple users that were being suggested. I don't think that it would be necessary for an admin to highlight a thread for just one user. Also, your phone sucks so much ass. You actually didn't put a headline for the topic, and your siggy is near the word. Do you hear that? That's the grape roaring 04:55, June 17, 2014 (UTC)